Corruption
by Devils Siren14
Summary: Zarya finds the gem from Necrafa's necklace in one if the small chests in her room ( she's moving things to her new room in the palace and also deciding what's staying in her room in the hideout) not knowing its one of Necrafa's she keeps hold of it and adds it to the things she's taking up stairs...


**AN:The king and queen arn't bone in this also Proxima didnt go evil in this universe please enjoy**

* * *

Zarya piled a few pictures into a small box before sending it upstairs (she was separating some of her things to go into her room in the palace) when she picked up a blue diamond shaped gem that was attached to a silver chain with a small clasp, her brows furrowed slightly trying to remember where it was from but found she couldn't, she shrugged before placing it in a small black box filled with some other trinkets before sending it upstairs, she switched the light off before locking the door and headed to lunch.

_Dining room_

Zarya entered the room seeing her mother and sister, her step father talking to Gawayne's old butler in the corner, she sat next to Arkana who gave her a side hug which she smiled at whilst hugging back before smiling at her mother who smiled back, she noticed her step brother wasn't at the table which was strange in itself, before she could ask, Darius sat down with a huff before digging into his food, the tension seemed to be thick.

5 minutes into lunch and no one had said a word the tension was definitely uncomfortable, Zarya head had started pounding in pain to the point she had barely ate her lunch she just pushed it around her plate.

Arkana kept sneaking glances at her younger twin, who seemed to shiver slightly without her signature jacket, Arkana flicked her wrist slightly, lime green magic coating her fingers, Zarya's jacket appeared and Zarya sent the elder twin a small smile in thanks.

"Mom, how come Gawayne isn't here, not that I'm complaining it's just too weird" said Arkana looking at her mother who sighed placing the fork she was using down, "i've sent him to a boarding school on the the otherside of Gemina, because of his recent time...as king" the queen winced slightly and the twins knew exactly why.

The king got up suddenly walking away the twins watched as he walked out the room before glancing at each other, going back to there lunches.

In Zarya's room in the palace

She had left lunch earlier with the excuse of having a headache, her mother and sister letting her go immediately since she didn't normally let people know when she wasn't feeling well (which as always led to some form of disaster later on).

The room was pitch black the only sound being Choko's soft purrs and Zarya's heavy breathing, sweat coating her brow, the silk blue sheets had long since been kicked off the bed, Choko's blue eyes looking at his owner in worry the occasional chirp coming from him suddenly Zarya shot up in bed shaking awfully hard, using her left hand she brushed her bangs out of her face (she had been letting her hair grow out a little) before standing up, grabbing her jacket along the way and headed out to the balcony.

Stepping outside letting the cool air hit her face she breathed a slight sigh looking at her phone it was only 5'o clock in the morning her mother would be getting up soon her sister and hour after, leaning against the railing she let out a sigh looking at her blueish silver belt buckle in her hand her thumb running over the edges looking up again she whispered "Mysticon Ranger" letting the the blue magic encase her in its static but warm magic opening her teal eyes she let out another breath and as she was about to head out Choko stopped her with a look, sighing she said to him " this time it's different, the rules don't apply, but i need some distance to step outta line" (comment if u know the song i plucked that from ) and with that she shot a line to one of the skyscrapers and left leaving Choko chirping worriedly unknown to both of them Arkana had been listening in with a sad look before walking back into her room.

Zarya ran across the buildings her teal eyes occasionally looking down at the streets below the words 'i need some distance to step outta line' Ringing around her head she felt a pull to a blue flower sitting in a plant pot next to where she had just sat down, her hand brushed against the closed petals which opened to reveal the necklace she had found yesterday, she looked at it surprised before picking it up "the rules don't apply" she muttered before placing it around her neck the minute she clasped it together black shadows circled around her but they felt comforting, suddenly green magic blasted one of the shadow like tendrills which caused them to retreat in to the shadows around her, Arkana, Emerald and Piper landed next to her, Arkana pulling her away from the edge sat her against the wall at some point Zarya's eyes had shut "Z?" Asked Piper moving some of Zarya's hair out of her face she moaned in response curling up shivering the other three girls looked at each other before Arkana picked her up and placing her on Izzie Arkana supporting her from behind "we'll meet you back at the palace, Piper and me will go get Malvaron and Doug" said Em, Arkana nodded in response before patting Izzie who flew back to the palace.

_Back at the palace_

Darkness

That was all she could see she felt like she was floating in the sea the sound of screeching making it even more less peaceful her head and back was throbbing and she felt a massive pain in her front teeth her eyes felt like they were burning her nails felt like they where being pulled off one by one, and she was somewhat aware of she herself screaming in pain.

In the realm of the awake Arkana, was holding onto a crying Piper and shaky Em as all three could only look at there blue clad friend who was sat in a orenge bubble growling and screeching at them her now claw like black nails scratching at the bubble which would send a light shock down her finger causing her to let out a pained screech every time, Zarya's slitted eyes staring them down like they where pray waiting to be caught, Malvaron and Doug where searching the books they had in the hideout, the queen sat on the pink couch looking at her youngest daughter in worry.

None of them noticed the blue glowing gem around Zarya's neck or the blue lightning starting to crackle at her fingers.

* * *

I finally got round to posting this on here and AO3 sorry it took so long stars also on my wattpad


End file.
